Spencer and Toby: High School
by Highschoolfics
Summary: Spencer and Toby with the aspects of high school relationships such as sex, drugs, friends, and more. What if Spencer and Toby were a high school couple? What if he was popular? Alternate universe (AU)
1. Chapter 1

**Spencer and Toby: High School**

This is a fiction about Spencer and Toby in high school dealing with high school problems like drugs, sex, friends, and more. Hopefully you will enjoy this fiction and review. Here is the first chapter of my story.

* * *

Chapter 1: Detention

«Spencer,» Mr. Maddock says, «please pay attention. There are no cell phones or devices in class. Please hand your phone to me, and I will see you in detention after school today. Now, let us move on from this rude interruption!»

Spencer sighs and hands her phone to Mr. Maddock. He places it on his desk. She is worried because she has never been in detention before. She just wants to text her boyfriend Andrew about their date, and he has study hall this period, so it's her chance. Their date is today, so she is super upset, because she can't go, since she has to be in detention. When the bell rings, she gets up, but Mr. Maddock stops her.

«Don't forget, you have detention right now, Miss Hastings,» Mr. Maddock reminds her with a smirk. «Detention is in room 36 with Mrs. Montgomery. Here is your cell phone. This is a reminder to stop being bad during class. I expect better from you, Miss Hastings. You are supposed to be a good student. Noel Kahn? No, I don't expect good from him, but you... you are a good student. Hopefully this will shake you up a bit, and remind you where your priorities should be.»

She nods her head and takes her phone. She walks out and into the hallway. It is the end of the day, and she wants to be going on her date with Andrew, but she's instead heading to detention, where all the bad troublemaker kids will be. She doesn't think she belongs there. She's not a bad student. She just wanted to text her boyfriend earlier in class. She always got good grades and studied, though!

«Hey, my sweetheart,» Andrew says as he runs up to her and kisses her cheek. «You stopped texting me back in class, but it doesn't matter, because it's time for our date. I have been waiting to take you here. I get a discount, because my dad owns the place. You will love it, baby. Let's get going.»

«Andrew,» she says with a sigh, «I _can't_ go on out date. Mr. Maddock caught me texting you in class, and he took my phone away. Face it, I got busted. And now I have been rounded up in detention, so I can't go with you today. I'm sorry, Andrew. I wish I could go, but I have to be in room 36 for detention.»

«Spencer, you spared my feelings again,» he says angrily. «Why couldn't you have hidden your phone better? Now we both have to miss our date! Good going. You always have to be a bad girl. Can't you ever just be considerate of me? We've been going out for almost a fucking year.»

«I didn't mean to...» Spencer says, sighing.

«Of course you don't,» Andrew says, crossing his arms. «You never _mean to_. It always happens anyways, and I'm sick of your surprises.»

«Look, I don't want to be blamed for this, » she says, annoyed. «I can't believe you're blaming me. If you hadn't texted me, I wouldn't have been in trouble! You know what? Goodbye. I have to get to detention, because of you. I'll see you around, Andrew.»

He suddenly feels bad for blaming her so harshly. He takes her hand and squeezes it. He wants to make things right, because he thinks he loves her.

«I am sorry, Spencer,» he says. «Please don't do this. Are we breaking up, baby?»

«No... I just need some time away from you,» she says, and walks away from Andrew Campbell.

* * *

When Spencer arrives in detention, there's all bad and popular kids everywhere. She wishes that one of her best friends Hanna has detention, but she knows she doesn't. Hanna always gets detention, but the one day that Spencer wants her to be there, she's not. The brunette sighs and takes a seat that is far from everyone else. Mrs. Montgomery comes inside the classroom.

«Hello there,» she says. «I will assume that everyone is here. Spencer, is that you? Wow. Um, I don't want anyone alone in the back. Why don't you come up to the front? You can sit in this free seat next to Mister Cavanaugh!»

She feels worried. Mister Cavanaugh is Toby Cavanaugh, who is a rebellious, popular, bad boy. She feels a lump in her throat as she gathers her things and sits next to Toby. Mrs. Montgomery smiles and sits down at her desk. She puts her glasses on and starts grading English exams.

«Okay, I see a lot of familiar faces, but a couple new ones as well,» Mrs. Montgomery says. «So I will say the rules of detention for everyone. No talking or socializing with those around you, and no usage of devices. Please do a quiet activity, and when it is four o' clock, you are all free to go. Any question? No? Good. You may begin.»

About fifteen minutes into the detention period, Mrs. Montgomery's phone rings. She takes it from her desk. Spencer watches as Aria's mom answers the phone. The whole class is listening to them talk, actually, since otherwise, it is a dead silence.

«Aria, honey, calm down, I am going to call your father and be on my way,» Mrs. Montgomery says frantically. «Oh my, I will be there in a second, sweetheart. Please calm down! I am coming for you two. I love you. Keep safe, please.» She hangs up the phone and looks at the detention kids.

«I hate to leave you all unsupervised, but I am having a family problem right now,» Mrs. Montgomery explains. «My son Mike is injured, and I need to be there for him. Please, I need to rush home. I trust that you guys will be quiet while I'm gone, okay? I know you'll be in charge, Spencer.»

She wants the power, but she feels afraid to take charge of these juvenile delinquent like students. She sits nervously at her desk as Mrs. Montgomery smiles and leaves the classroom.

«Hey,» Toby says, turning to her with a grin. «Guys, she isn't gonna turn us in to Mrs. M. Are you, babe?»

She shakes her head.

«See guys, she's a cool girl,» he says with a grin.

Since she is going to be letting the delinquents socialize and use their devices, she thinks she might as well, too! She takes her cell phone out of her backpack and texts Aria. She wants to know what is going on with Mike, since Aria is another one of her best friends.

_'Aria, is Mike OK? Ur mom just fled the classroom for him!' -Spencer_

In half a minute, she receives a response.

_'Mike got hit by a car! Spencer r u in detention'? -Aria_

_'Yeah... Got busted for texting Andrew in class' -Spencer_

_'Ahh aw that sucks! You shouldn't text me though... My mom is coming towards me lol, and she will know that you are breaking the rules' -Aria_

_'Oh OK I will talk to u later! Good luck to Mike' -Spencer_

_'For sure! Bye' -Aria_

And when she turns around, Toby Cavanaugh is grinning at her.

«What?» she says weakly.

«You should go out on a date with me,» he says.


	2. Chapter 2

A review asked me to use quotation marks, but the quote marks I have are « and ». My keyboard is not American, by the way, because I am not American, I moved to America. Thank you for all the reviews, follows, and favorites, I greatly appreciate all of you.

**Spencer and Toby: High School**

Chapter 2: A 'Not Date'

She is leaving detention, scared by Toby. She quickly walks out of the classroom, but he follows her and takes her hand. When she turns around, she looks up and gazes into his pretty blue eyes, and he doesn't seem all that scary anymore. He cups her cheeks and smiles at her, and she feels like she is forgetting about Andrew. But then she realizes that Toby is a bad boy and player, so he is not to be trusted. She pushes him off of her.

«Spencer, what is wrong?» he asks. «I don't understand why you won't go out with me. I mean, I think you're pretty cool for letting us get away with breaking Mrs. Montgomery's detention rules, so I want to take you out on a date. You may be a bit of a geek, but I don't mind at all.»

She doesn't know whether to be flattered or offended. She is about to smack him, but she chooses against it, because he's popular and all. If she is known as a bitch to a popular guy, no one will want to be around her anymore. She sighs. She just wants to go home and not deal with him. She wishes she never got caught texting Andrew in class.

«I can't go out with you because I have a boyfriend,» she tells him. «So there. There's your explanation. Don't expect me to dump him just because you're Toby Cavanaugh, and he's just some science geek.»

He nods his head.

«Oh, okay, I get it. You have a boyfriend,» he says, nodding his head and trying to hide his slight jealousy. «But I still owe you one, since you let my buddies and I get away with breaking the rules. I still want to take you out.»

«You can't take me out!» Spencer practically yells. «My boyfriend won't let another guy take me out, Toby. And my boyfriend and I are already in a fight, so if I'm out with another guy, he will practically kill me. I can't. I am sorry. I'm happy that you're grateful, but you can just think of it as an act of kindness. I don't need payment.»

«But it doesn't have to be a date,» he says. «What if I take you out on a not date? It will just be me getting you some food. Simple. Come on, I owe you this.»

She smiles softly. Even for a bad boy, there's something about his attitude that's appealing. It's probably the reason he gained his popular status in the first place. She nods her head, even though she knows it's dumb. Technically, it isn't a date, but it sure sounded like one, even if Toby insisted it wasn't.

«Coolio,» he says, grinning. "Okie, I will see you tomorrow for our not date. What un romantic place should I pick you up?»

«After school is ideal for me,» Spencer tells him. «I have a make up date with my boyfriend tomorrow night, so I can't. Our not date is going to be quick, ok? We go, get food, and then I leave. I can't make my boyfriend angry at me again.»

«This boyfriend of yours seems like he has a pole up his ass,» Toby jokes. «You seem like you need a more lighthearted guy. One who likes to have fun... and one that doesn't get pissed just because you do one freaking thing wrong... Isn't that right? Isn't that what you would want, Spencer?»

Her body is aching. She has the urge to do something to him—anything. He's appealing to her. The things he is saying are attracting her for some reason, and she can't help but feel that he is right, even though he does not know anything that is going on with her and Andrew. He still had a point. That's the relationship she wants, and it seems he wants to give that to her. And she's falling for it.

«I should probably go now,» she says.

«Right...» he nods.

* * *

Spencer is watching TV when she gets home. Luckily, her parents and Melissa aren't home, so they could not question her about being home late. She would have to explain that she was in detention, and they would not like to hear that. They would tell her how Melissa has never been in detention. And they would ground her and make sure she doesn't go on her date with Andrew, and her not date with Toby.

There is a knock at her door. If it's her parents, she plans on pretending she has been home for an hour. She gets up and opens the door, but it isn't her parents. It's not even close. It's Andrew Campbell. She doesn't know if she's allowed to hug or kiss him after their big and disastrous fight at school, so she stands there. She knows that what she did wasn't all her fault, and he has no right to be super angry with her, as it's partially his fault, too.

«Hello, Spencer...» he says weakly. «I really wanted to talk to you after our fight at school today. I wanted to apologize for the way I acted. I know it's not your fault.» She feels like they're making progress, and everything is going great. He's owning up to his mistakes. «It's not your fault that you're so bad at hiding your cell phone in class.» And then she smacks his rock hard chest. He laughs. «I am just playing, babe. It isn't your fault at all, and I love you.»

She doesn't say the three words back. She nods her head.

«It's okay, Andrew, I forgive you,» she says. «So, I won't be in detention tomorrow, so we can make up for our lost date. Just don't text me in study hall. I don't want to get in trouble for texting you again.» He nods his head and hugs her. He wants to make sure she doesn't hate him. «By the way, I can't go directly after school. I have plans.»

«With whom?» Andrew questions, raising an eyebrow of curiosity.

«Toby Cavanaugh,» Spencer responds, waiting for his reaction. She kind of wants to piss him off. She wants to see if Toby is correct about her desire for a better relationship. Andrew is flinching. He doesn't like the sound of another man in his girlfriend's life. He folds his arms and looks at her questionably.

«Spencer, why the hell are you making plans with that douche ass?» Andrew angrily questions, stepping forward. «He is no good. He is trouble, I am telling you! Why would you go behind my back and make plans with him? I forbid you from going wherever with him. I'm not letting my woman slip away from me for a troublemaker.»

«Get over yourself,» she says fiercely. «You don't know him. He just wanted to be a good person. He was going to get me food because he thought he owed me for letting him get away with something during detention, because Mrs. Montgomery put me in charge. And who do you think you are? I am not going to sit here and let you be the alpha male in this relationship! You don't owe me. I can call my own shots, and the shot I am calling has been made. I am going to go on the plans I made with Toby Cavanaugh, whether you like it or not. It is my choice, not yours.»

He feels bad for acting like the alpha make jerk ass. He gives her a sad look, like a puppy, and then pulls his girlfriend in for a hug. His lips graze against her cheek, and he kisses her softly on his way back to standing position. He takes her hands and looks into her brown eyes. She can't gaze into his eyes the way she gazed into Toby's at school. She wonders why everything is becoming a comparison to Toby, because she barely knows the dude!

«I am so sorry... I am off the jerk charts today,» Andrew says, and squeezes her hands. «I never meant to make this into some kind of war. I guess I'm just jealous because I love you, and I don't want you to date anyone but me. So I respect that you want to go with Toby Cavanaugh, even if it bugs me. You are your own person.»

«Thank you, but I am sick of the apologies,» Spencer says. «If you act like this... an utter asshole... again, I am done with you, and we are over. Yeah, if you do this again, I am breaking up with you, Andrew.»

He nods his head, feeling concerned about their relationship now.

«Well, I'll see you tomorrow,» he says softly. He wants to kiss her, but he knows that now isn't the time. «Have a lovely evening.» He feels stupid for saying something so weird. Closing the door for her, he walks back to his expensive car and drives back to his expensive home to use his expensive things.

* * *

At school the next day, Spencer sees Toby Cavanaugh. She tries to move her eyes away, so that they don't meet his, but she can't help it. Their eyes lock for just a split second, before they both continue their separate ways to their classes. Spencer's in practically all AP classes, so she has no chance of being in a class with him ever.

After school, she is outside of school. She sees Andrew watching her carefully, but she ignores him. She wants a bad boyfriend, and she knows it. She can't help it. Most teenage girls want bad ass boyfriends, not rich and sophisticated ones like Andrew. She doesn't get why she's so lured to an ass like Toby, but... what can she say? She is.

«So,» he begins, shoving his hands in his pockets, «you came. I knew you had a thing for me.»

She grins from ear to ear.

«It's not a thing for you,» she says, biting her lip. «I made a promise to you. I told you that I would be here, and I am. But we have to hurry this up. I have a date with my boyfriend after this, like I told you yesterday.»

«Ah, so you worked everything out with your whiny ass boyfriend?» Toby says teasingly.

«You don't even know him,» she reminds.

«Andrew Campbell,» he says. «Babe, trust me, I know him. I was just the slightest bit intrigued by you, so I did some research. You're dating the whiny ass decathlon team leader. What, that guy is the president of too many clubs. He's about 15 over the limit I would give him.»

"But he's only the president of 15 clubs,» Spencer says, smiling softly.

«Exactly,» he jokingly says. «He should be the president of zero clubs. They deserve a sexier leader, such as yourself.»

She raises an eyebrow.

«Is your flirting supposed to be funny?» she asks.

«I suppose, but who said I was flirting,» he shrugs. «Never mind that. Come on, let's go. I have to take you somewhere to get stuff. Don't judge too quickly, because I'm sure you've never had it before, but if you try it out, I think you may like it. It's good stuff.»

«So, what is this 'good stuff'?» Spencer asks, smiling.

«It's a surprise,» he tells her. «You'll see in a little bit, though.»

They walk about a block down. She sees a bunch of stores and food places, and she wonders which one Toby is going to take her to. But instead of going into a store, he takes her into an alley way. She furrows her eyebrows. There's a guy in the alley way, and he looks like a teenager, too. He has bags all around him, and a little box filled with cash. Toby grins as he sees the dude, and walks up to him and gives him a bro hug.

«Hey, there's my man!» Toby exclaims. «Foster, how are ya doing?»

He laughs and says, «I'm good, Cavanaugh. You come for some more of my good stuff? Aw, you brought your little girlfriend, too? That's sweet. What's your name, pretty babe?»

«She's shy. She's not my girlfriend, though, Ben,» Toby says with a lighthearted chuckle. «This is Spencer... a friend from school, I guess. Spence, this is Ben Foster. Alright Benny, hit me up with a cig. And I know she won't pick her own, because she's a first timer, so get me something easy for her, maybe tobacco or a box of cigs for herself.» She steps up to Toby, and turns him around.

«Hell no!» she yells. «I thought we were getting food, not meeting up with your drug dealer! What the hell is this? I don't want a cigarette, and I don't want tobacco. I don't so drugs, and I never will. I'm not going to murder my body like you by doing something as stupid as drugs. Andrew told me you're bad news, but I defended you. I was wrong, you _are_ bad news. I didn't think you smoked, but I don't want to deal with someone like you. I'm leaving.»

Ben stands there, confused by her anger. Toby turns to her and cups her cheeks.

«Babe, I won't lie, I'm a smoker,» he says, sighing. «But I thought I could get you to live on edge and have a little fun. I was only gonna give you a cig. It's not like I was giving you pot or crack, or even meth! It's an innocent crime, it really is. But, I still owe you one, so I'll take you down for a coffee or something. Ben, just gimme my cigs, and I'll run.»

Ben nods his head and grabs a pack of cigarettes from his bag. He tosses Toby the pack, and Toby gives him a few dollars from his was of cash in his wallet. He smiles at Ben Foster, before taking Spencer's hand and walking away. He takes her to the Brew, and orders her a simple coffee instead.

«Why do you smoke?» Spencer asks.

«Makes me feel good, I guess,» he responds, shifting his position of sitting at the table. «I don't really know why I do it, I just do. It's one of those things.»

«But you have a whole life to live!» Spencer cries. «Smoking is going to make that life just vanish from your hands, and you know it. If you keep this up, you could get lung cancer... you could die, Toby!»

«Everything in life is a risk,» he says.

«However, this risk has nothing good to offer on the lucky side, except the hope that you won't fucking die!» Spencer quietly yells.

«Chill out, babe. I'll be fine,» he says, sighing. «You want anything else besides that coffee?»

She shakes her head.

«I should get going,» she says, getting up. «Thanks... for the coffee. I'll see you later, Toby.» Her voice is strained. He reaches his arm around to tell her to stay, but she speeds right out of the little coffee joint. He is a bad boy, and that means he's too bad for her.

She feels dumb. She wonders what she was thinking when she was attracted to this drug addict! She was just experimenting with her tastes. She knows that good guys are the kind for her, and that's why she fits with Andrew. She rushes to her boyfriend's house, and knocks on the door.

«Spencer?» Andrew questions, opening his eyes wide. «I thought you were out with your friend Toby. I was going to pick you up for our date in like two hours. Why are you here so early?» She sniffles a little, not even knowing why she's so upset about what happened with Toby.

«I had to leave early, since he uh... he had some place to be,» Spencer lies. «We finished our coffee, though. It was fast. Can we just go early?»

«Sure, I guess. You're not full from what you just ate?» Andrew asks.

«No,» Spencer says, shaking her head. «We just had one cup of coffee each, Andrew. Please, let's not delay anymore. You wanted to go earlier yesterday, anyways, so let's go! Please!» She tugs his arm. He nods his head, and they walk to his car together.


End file.
